The Kyuubi and the Sky Dragon
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto is invited to join Fairy Tail in competing in the annual fighting festival featuring all of the guilds in Fiore. Naruto is teamed up with Wendy and the two begin to form a lasting bond of love and friendship. Naruto/Wendy. AU. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the seventh installment in my _**Naruto/Fairy Tail**_ crossover series. This one sees Naruto paired up with the Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvell. And to make this fanfic even more special, this fanfic will be my first action/romance lemon where you'll not only get to see Naruto get it on with a hot woman, but you'll also get an opportunity to see him kick some ass at his badass best. Since this story will be so long I've decided to divide it into separate chapters. And as said before, there are a few surprises in this story along with a few new moves and powers that Naruto and Wendy will have that will be exclusive to my stories, so without further ado let the fun begin.

Summary: Naruto is invited to join Fairy Tail in competing in the annual fighting festival featuring all of the guilds in Fiore. Naruto is teamed up with Wendy and the two begin to form a lasting bond of love and friendship.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or _**Fairy Tail**_.

Authors Notes: In this story, I've aged-up Wendy to be 20 which will be a common thing in my lemons involving her since the idea of a 16 year-old having sex with an 18-20 year-old is just disturbing to me and her attire will be slightly similar to her Edolas counterpart, however she'll still retain her shy, timid personality. Also Minerva Orlando is still a member of Sabertooth and will be slightly OOC to be less sadistic and arrogant, while still retaining her dominant female complex. Also her father Jiemma doesn't exist in this storyline since I think that the _**Fairy Tail**_ series is a much better place without him which again will be a common theme in my _**Fairy Tail**_ stories. Lastly Ultear Milkovitch is still a member of Crime Sorciere and despite using the _**Last Ages**_ spell during the Grand Magic Games arc, she has not aged.

* * *

Naruto made his way toward Fiore and Fairy Tail after being seen off by his friends and comrades in Konoha. Naruto had been invited by Fairy Tail to take part in Fiore's annual Fighting Festival, where this year's main attraction was a tag team tournament featuring all of the legal guilds in the kingdom of Fiore.

"Man I can't wait. The thought of going head-to-head against some of the toughest mages in Fiore is definitely something I'm looking forward to." Naruto said to himself as he arrived in Fiore and began to search for his guide to Fairy Tail. He didn't have to look for long until he found her.

His guide was a young woman who appeared to be about the same age as him. She was a tall, young woman with ample breasts and long blue hair. Her attire consisted of a very revealing cerulean-colored top with a thin white trim, which tapers off at her waist and at her bust into multiple spiked points. Decorating the front of this top is a sky blue bow tied in the very center of her chest, and she wrapped up her overall appearance with a pair of white Capri pants.

"You're my guide?" Naruto asked as he approached her, realizing she was a Fairy Tail mage by her guild mark and she blushed at him knowing who he was and having heard so many stories about his great strength.

"Um, yes I'm Wendy, Wendy Marvell. It's an honor to meet you." Wendy said while bowing out of respect to him.

"Well it's great to meet you too Wendy, so shall we get going." Naruto said and Wendy simply nodded before she led Naruto back to her guild. All the while she silently admired Naruto's handsome features and blushed at him like so many others before her and Naruto apparently didn't notice a thing.

_**~Moments Later at the Guild~**_

Naruto had arrived at Fairy Tail and the first person to greet him was the Guild Master Makarov Dreyar who welcomed him to Fairy Tail and showed him around and introduced him to everyone and everyone was excited about the idea of someone as powerful as Naruto teaming up with Fairy Tail in the Fighting Festival as it increased their chances of winning dramatically.

"I wonder who's going to be paired up with Naruto." Lucy said as she glanced over at Naruto who was currently talking to Natsu and the other guys.

"I don't know, but whoever gets paired up with him is almost guaranteed to win, since I just can't see anyone in the tournament stopping someone of his strength." Erza said.

"I'll say, but I think that Naruto is going to have a bit of a run for his money in this tournament." Mirajane said.

"What are you talking about Mira?" Cana asked.

"Didn't you hear? Oracion Seis and Crime Sorciere are also competing in this tournament as independent guilds. In fact, both guilds are entering two teams into the competition." Mirajane explained.

"Wait a minute, last time I checked it took four mages to make two teams, but for Crime Sorciere, I'm only counting three mages: Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy. So who's the fourth mage?" Levy asked.

"That's the question that's been on everyone's minds ever since it was heard that Crime Sorciere would be participating in this tournament." Evergreen said.

"Well on another note, we do know who the two teams from Oracion Seis will be: Midnight will team with Angel and Cobra will team with Racer." Lisanna said.

"Boy, those sound like two intimidating teams." Wendy said and Erza could sense a bit of fear in her voice and she placed her hand on Wendy head to reassure her.

"Don't worry we can handle them. I have a lot of confidence in everyone here." Erza said and Wendy relaxed at Erza's words of encouragement and just then Makarov called everyone who was competing in the tournament up to the front and Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Mirajane, and Evergreen joined Naruto, Natsu, Elfman, Gajeel, Laxus, Gray, and Freed at the front of the guild hall.

"Now then, I'm sure you all are wondering how this tournament is set up. Well this is going to be an 8 round tournament involving 144 teams from all of the legal guilds in Fiore. Of the 144 teams entering this tournament, 16 of those teams will receive a bye for the first three preliminary heat rounds. Which means that the other 128 teams will compete in a three round preliminary heat with the 16 surviving teams advancing to the five round Main Tournament." Makarov explained.

"Master, how will the teams who will receive the preliminary byes be determined?" Erza asked.

"Well the 16 teams are selected by a random draw and no one or nothing has any control over it." Makarov answered.

"Now as for determining who will be paired up with who, each of you has been given a randomly drawn number that you now hold in your hands. Whomever has the same number as you will be your partner for the duration of the tournament, so without further ado, you may open your numbers up." Makarov said and all of the participants opened their numbers and Naruto saw that he had drawn number 5.

"Now let's find out who will be paired with who. Will Team 1 step forward?" Makarov said and at that moment Natsu and Lucy stepped forward and the two smiled at being paired with each other.

"Now will Team 2 step forward?" Makarov said and Mirajane and her brother Elfman stepped up and both were thrilled at being paired together.

"Alright then, Team 3 step forward?" Makarov said and Erza and Cana stepped up and high-fived each other.

"Now let's see Team 4 step forward." Makarov said and Evergreen and Freed stepped up and nodded at each other.

"Very well, now will Team 5 step forward?" Makarov said and Naruto stepped forward along with Wendy and the rest of Wendy's guildmates gasped in surprise that Wendy had gotten matched up with Naruto.

"And finally will Team 6 step forward." Makarov said and Gray and Juvia stepped forward and Gray just smiled and Juvia was ecstatic at being teamed up with Gray.

"And that means Team 7 is Gajeel and Laxus." Makarov said and the two Dragon Slayers smirked as they bumped fists knowing they were going to be a great team.

"Now that the teams have been determined, you have until tomorrow to prepare for the tournament and put together a strategy. Well good luck to all of you, and may the force be with you." Makarov said and he dismissed his children to go and prepare for the tournament.

"Wow Wendy, I can't believe you of all people got matched up with Naruto." Lucy said.

"Tell me about it. Talk about the luck of the draw." Natsu said.

"I'll say, with Naruto as you're partner, you've definitely got a shot at winning this thing." Cana said.

"Well if he plans to win this competition, he may have to go through us to do it, and we don't intend to lose." Laxus said.

"Neither do us Laxus." Naruto said with confidence patting Wendy on the back before the seven teams went off to prepare their gameplan for the tournament.

_**~The Next Day~**_

Naruto and Wendy arrived in the capital of Fiore, Crocus where the tournament was being held. Naruto and the mages of Fairy Tail saw that there were many other mages from around the kingdom in attendance here.

"Wow look at everyone who is here, there are so many different mages here representing different parts of the kingdom." Lucy said in amazement at everyone who was here.

"Hey isn't that Kamika and Cosmos of Fiore's Garou Knights." Laxus pointed out and sure enough, the only female members of the Garou Knights were seen having a conversation with each other.

"Oh no, I didn't know they would be in this as well, I have a bad feeling about this." Wendy said nervously.

"Well I don't care who I have to go through, I'll take on anyone they put in front of me." Natsu said confidently.

"Be careful what you ask for Salamander, you might just get it." A male's voice said from behind Natsu and he and the rest of the group turned to see Sting and his comrades from Sabertooth Rouge, Orga, Rufus, Yukino and Minerva.

"Well look who's here. Sting it's good to see you haven't changed a bit." Natsu said with a smirk.

"I could say the same for you Salamander, you're still every bit as confident as ever." Sting said to his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"Well you may call it 'confidence', but I call it 'cockiness'. You should keep your words soft and sweet because you may have to eat them later." Minerva said with a slight grin.

"We'll see about that. So who are the teams for your guild?" Erza inquired.

"Well it's basically myself and Sting, Orga & Rufus, and Minerva & Yukino." Rogue answered.

"What I'm interested in knowing is who your friend Namikaze is paired with." Sting said with interest in his eyes.

"That would be me." Wendy said as she raised her hand.

"Hm, a renowned and powerful war hero paired with a Dragon Slayer. Quite an interesting combination." Minerva said in amusement.

"Too bad it won't do them much good against our teams." a male voice said and they all looked to see Lamia Scale's representatives arriving, being led by Lyon Vastia and Jura Neeksis.

"And just who are your teams anyway." Gray asked Lyon.

"Oh, it's just myself and Jura, Sherry and Chelia, and Yuka and Toby." Lyon answered.

"And we're in it, to win it." Chelia, who was now older and had a similar figure to Wendy said confidently.

"Hate to break it to you babe, but if anyone's winning this tournament, it's us." Another male voice said and everyone turned to see Blue Pegasus's representative's coming their way led by Hibiki and Cana shook her head and scoffed at them.

"Please, you think that you guys can win this." Cana said with a roll of her eyes.

"Absolutely, I mean with teams like myself and Jenny, Ichiya and Nichiya, and Ren and Eve, you tell me how we can lose." Hibiki said with a confident smile and Erza just laughed.

"I swear, that if you guys win this, I will show up on the last day when the winning team is crowned wearing a Blue Pegasus t-shirt." Erza said with a chuckle and everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Whoa, hold on a second, can you say that one more time so I can make sure I didn't mishear you." Jenny said.

"Alright I'll say it again: If Blue Pegasus wins this tournament, then I will roll up in here on the day that the winner is crowned wearing a Blue….you know what, I'll take it a step further, how about a Trimens t-shirt." Erza said without a second thought and everyone laughed at the thought of Erza wearing a Trimens t-shirt.

"Now that is something I just have to see, you've got a deal." Hibiki said and he shook hands with Erza to make the bet official.

"I just can't imagine Erza wearing a Trimens t-shirt." Mirajane said with a chuckle.

"Well then let's hope that it doesn't happen so that all you will have to do is imagine it and not see it." a familiar female voice said and they all looked to see Kagura leading Mermaid Heel onto the scene.

"Speaking of seeing things, I can't wait to see who this mystery partner for Crime Sorciere is." Millianna said.

"Exactly what we were thinking." Another voice said and the tension in the room was raised a bit as Oracion Seis, led by Midnight made their entrance.

"Well there's a surprise, so what's a Dark Guild doing competing in a competition like this." Sting asked.

"Let me correct you there. We're a 'former' Dark Guild. But the Magic Council has approved of us to become an independent guild." Cobra explained.

"That's right, we've changed our ways, and we'll take you all on fair and square." Angel proclaimed, only to be met with skeptical looks from everyone else.

"So you don't believe us, no surprise there. I guess we'll just have to let our actions speak for themselves." Midnight said.

"Well said, Machbeth." another voice said and they all looked to see Crime Sorciere headed their way led by Jellal. But they only saw three members in Jellal, Meredy and Ultear, not four like they had been told.

"Wait, we thought there were supposed to be four of you, yet I only see three. Where is your partner?" Minerva asked.

"Oh don't you worry, my partner she's here." Ultear spoke up.

"_She!_" Everyone said.

"Wait a minute, who is she?" Natsu asked and Ultear's response was a smirk.

"You'll find out, soon enough." Ultear said and it was obvious that she had something up her sleeve.

"_Will all teams participating in the Fighting Festival Tag Tournament please report to the Domus Flau Arena at this time._" A voice announced over the loudspeaker system set up all over Crocus and the teams made their way to the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Fighting Festival Tag Team Tournament is about to begin. And it is now time to determine which 16 teams will receive that all-important preliminary round bye." The announcer said as the teams began to shuffle up on the Jumbotron until 16 teams had been randomly chosen.

"And our 16 teams are: Natsu/Lucy, Erza/Cana, Mirajane/Elfman, Gray/Juvia, Laxus/Gajeel, Sting/Rogue, Orga/Rufus, Minerva/Yukino, Lyon/Jura, Midnight/Angel, Cobra/Racer, Hibiki/Jenny, Kagura/Millianna, Jellal/Meredy, Kamika/Cosmos, and Ultear/?" the announcer stated.

"Now that the lineups for the prelims are set, there's only one thing left to say: LET THE BATTLES BEGIN!" the announcer said to the delight of the audience.

"Our first matchup of Prelim Heat Round 1 will be….Mermaid Heel's Arana Webb and Risley Law vs. Fairy Tail's Wendy Marvell and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And their stage for this battle will be the Morning Fields" the announcer declared and Naruto and Wendy nodded to each other as they made their way into the arena for their battle.

"Good luck you two." Erza said and Wendy smiled and Naruto gave Erza a thumbs up as they made their way into the arena that had turned into a flowery meadow to thunderous applause where they came face to face with their opponents.

The first was a shapely curvaceous woman, whose most distinctive trait was her light green hair tied into a series of massive, dreadlock-like curls jutting outwards and her tight yellow spider-themed bodysuit. Naruto guessed that this was Arana. Her partner Risley was a very round woman with tanned skin and clothes that appeared to feature a Native-American theme.

"So you're our opponent's, I must say I'm honored to be fighting a powerful Dragon Slayer and one of the world's most renowned war heroes." Risley said as she prepared for battle.

"I know, I hope we don't disappoint you Naruto-chan." Arana said to Naruto as she blew him a kiss and Naruto tried to remain composed at the curvaceous web mage flirting with him.

"Alright then let's do it, I won't hold back just because you two are women." Naruto said as he took up a fighting stance and Wendy did the same

"Then try showing me a good time Naruto-chan." Arana said as she winked at him.

"_**Morning Fields" (Jun Kazama's Theme) **__from Tekken 2 OST begins playing_

"Let's play Naruto-chan." Arana said before she made the first move in launching her _**Web Shot**_ attack at him. Naruto quickly took out his chakra blades and began to channel his wind chakra into them and started cutting through her webs, much to Arana's surprise.

Meanwhile Risley had activated her _**Gravity Magic**_ in an attempt to disable Wendy, but the resilient Dragon Slayer managed to withstand the magic thanks to her immense endurance for a Dragon Slayer and she countered by attacking Risley with her _**Sky Dragon Wing Attack**_. Risley, who was now in her slimmer, transformed state was able to barely dodge the attack in time.

However she did not see Naruto and a shadow clone coming at her and before she had time to react to their superior speed, she was launched into the air with a powerful rising uppercut before being sent crashing back down to Earth with a spinning heel drop that knocked her out.

Arana had barely enough time to register the shock of her fellow guildmate being beaten so quickly before she too was sent flying into the air by means of Wendy's_** Sky Dragon's Roar**_. Naruto then went leaping off of Wendy's back and with chakra blades in hand, and Arana defenseless, Naruto prepared to finish her off with one of his newest techniques.

_**Futon: Kyōfū-Ryoku no Ha! **_(Wind Release: Gale Force Blade)

Naruto channeled his wind-nature chakra into his blades and extended it to create two wave sword-like protrusions from his chakra blades that were stronger than steel. He then used these two wave-sword weapons to slash at Arana in a crossing motion and the energy hit Arana and she fell to the ground next to her teammate knocked out cold as Naruto swiftly landed on his feet next to Wendy.

"Here are your winners: Wendy Marvell and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The announcer declared and the crowd roared their approval as Naruto and Wendy struck an epic win pose before exiting the arena and all of the mages competing in the tournament were amazed at Naruto and Wendy's power and collaboration skills.

"Well that was impressive." Millianna said.

"Indeed, I've never seen Arana and Risley so unbelievably outmatched. They never really stood a chance." Kagura said knowing that she was going to have to keep her eyes on the Sky Dragon Slayer and the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki. Sabertooth had also been watching the match and realized they too were going to have to keep an eye on the two since they had greatly underestimated the combined strength of the two.

Naruto and Wendy were headed back up to where their teammates were stationed at in the arena and on the way, they passed by Sherry and Chelia, who were heading into the arena for their first battle of the prelims.

"Nice finish you two, very entertaining." Chelia said to Naruto and her best friend Wendy.

"Thanks and good luck to you two." Wendy said as she high-fived Chelia and all the while Sherry just stared at Naruto and eyed him like a fine piece of meat and as she left to follow her cousin, she looked back and winked at Naruto who blushed at this.

"_What is it with all of the women here trying to flirt with me?"_ Naruto asked himself as he shook his head and smiled in amusement and followed Wendy back to his guilds skybox.

"That was quite impressive you two." Erza said as Wendy and Naruto entered the skybox.

"I'll say, those two never even stood a chance against you two." Natsu said as he slapped Naruto on the back.

"You guys didn't tell us you had been working on a collaboration technique together." Lucy said to her younger sister-figure.

"Well that's what we've been working on by ourselves since yesterday. We've come up with three different collaboration techniques. The one you guys just saw was what we like to call our _**Razor Gale Whirlwind**_." Wendy said to her fellow guildmates.

"And the other two we're keeping close to our vests until the time is right." Naruto said as he and the rest of Fairy Tail went to grab a quick drink as they waited for the next round of the prelims to begin. Later on Naruto and Wendy were back in their booth with the rest of Fairy Tail waiting to see who they would be matched up against in the Heat Semifinals.

"And our next matchup of the Prelim Heat Semifinals will be….Fairy Tail's Wendy Marvell and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs. Blue Pegasus's Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm. And the stage for their battle will be the Dark Temple." The announcer declared and Naruto and Wendy nodded to each other before stepping out onto the battlefield, which now was transformed into a dark Japanese shrine temple with a blue tiled floor and coming face-to-face with their opponents.

Ren was a dark-skinned young man with dark spiky hair tied in a ponytail at the back and he wore a black suit with a blue shirt and dark dress shoes. Meanwhile Eve was a young man of slightly short stature with short messy blonde hair. His attire consisted of a short-sleeved shirt left untucked over dark suit pants complementing the tie around his neck, covered in light and dark diagonal stripes, and dark shoes.

"Of all the people for us to get matched up against, we just had to get this guy. What a nuisance." Ren said in a slightly arrogant tone.

"Ren, were in the presence of a legendary war hero, show some respect." Eve, who appeared to have better manners said to his partner.

"Whatever, let's just get on with this fight. I've got better things to do than play around with some folk hero." Ren said coolly

"You better watch what you say pretty boy. And show some respect for your superiors." Naruto said in an annoyed tone at Ren's arrogance.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just see how long you can last against my Air Magic." Ren said as he prepared for battle.

"_**Emotionless Passion" (Kazuya Mishima's Theme) **__from Tekken 2 OST begins playing_

"Bring it on bitch." Naruto said before Ren made the first move by opening up with his _**Aerial Shot**_ attack using his air Magic to shatter the ground and pick up rocks, using the air. These rocks were then shot at Naruto who easily used his _**Gale Force Blade**_ to cut through his attack.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat me." Naruto said to Ren who just smirked.

"Looks like you're pretty slow on the uptake, I already have." Ren said while pointing down and Naruto looked to see a dome of air pressure forming around him and before he could react, he was trapped in Ren's _**Aerial**_ spell and he smiled triumphantly as he believed he had won. But that smile soon turned into a look of disbelief as the air dome exploded and Naruto was standing unharmed surrounded by red demonic swirling chakra.

"Impossible, no one has ever broken out of my _**Aerial**_ spell." Ren said in shock as Naruto extended his hand and a black chakra chain shot out and wrapped itself around Ren.

"_**Chakra Poison Chain**_." Naruto said as he activated his chains powers and Ren screamed in pain as he felt his magical energy being drained out of him by the chains wrapped around him.

"Wendy, take care of the other one. I've got this one under control." Naruto said to his partner and Wendy nodded before attacking Eve with her _**Sky Dragon's Claw**_ swinging her leg down at her target unleashing large winds at Eve who countered with his _**White Out**_ spell in an attempt to freeze Wendy in her tracks. It appeared to work, but the Wendy that attacked her soon vanished in a puff of smoke.

"It's a clone. But then where'd the real Wendy." Eve said while looking around before Wendy's foot slammed into his back, using her _**Arms**_ spell to increase her power and Eve was launched forward before Naruto, who had finished draining Ren of all his strength caught Eve with a nasty rising uppercut, defeating him in the same fashion he had defeated his friend Neji in so many years ago.

"Here are your winners: Wendy Marvell and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." the announcer declared and the crowd cheered at Naruto and Wendy's dominant display and the two bowed to the crowd as they left the arena.

"Nice work out there Wendy-chan." Naruto said to his partner and Wendy blushed at Naruto giving her an honorific title.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, you were awesome out there too." Wendy said.

"Well it was nice to be able to teach that jerk Ren some respect, although he's lucky I didn't break his arm. But I wonder who we'll be matched up against in the Heat Finals?" Naruto pondered.

"Well whoever we get, they won't be any match for our teamwork." Wendy said confidently.

"I heard that." Naruto said as he high fived his partner.

_**~Later~**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the first of our 16 Prelim Heat Final matches. And our first match will be…..Lamia Scale's Sherry and Chelia Blendy vs. Fairy Tail's Wendy Marvell and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And the stage for this battle will be the Moonlit Wilderness." the announcer said and Naruto and Wendy stepped onto the field, which this time appeared to be the ruins of an old British castle in the middle of a moonlit forest for battle and Chelia and Sherry were there waiting for them.

"Well, the competition certainly has gotten a lot more handsome here." Sherry said as she winked at Naruto. Even though she loved Ren and was engaged to him, she'd be lying if she said that she didn't find the blonde shinobi attractive.

"I doubt you'll think of me that way after I'm through with you." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"You know it always hurts my heart to have to hurt someone as handsome as you…but I'm afraid you're going down." Sherry said and Naruto just chuckled at her.

"We'll see." Naruto simply said.

"Well Chelia, imagine us facing each other again here of all places." Wendy said with a smile to her best friend.

"I know, it seems like just yesterday that we fought in this very arena in the Grand Magic Games and now here we are fighting for a place in the main tournament of this competition." Chelia said.

"Well good luck to us both, and may the best team win." Wendy said as she and Naruto stood ready for battle.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Wendy." Chelia said as she and her cousin got ready to battle.

"_**Moonlit Wilderness-D.T.O. Mix" **__from Tekken Tag Tournament 2 OST begins playing_

"Let's go." they all said as they charged each other and Chelia and Wendy began fighting each other in the exact same fashion they had started out during their battle years ago: by opening up with a complex array of Sky Magic spells at one another. Wendy used her _**Sky Dragon's Roar**_ and quickly followed it up with her _**Sky Dragon's Wing Attack**_.

Chelia countered by using her _**Sky God's Bellow **_and following up with her _**Sky God's Boreas**_ which collided with Wendy's attacks and caused a huge explosion. Chelia then tried to get an edge on Wendy and went for her _**Sky God's Dance**_. But unlike their battle years ago, this time Wendy was expecting it and with a smirk on her face she countered with her _**Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang**_, which knocked a surprised Chelia back before she could attack.

"Nice move, Wendy had that one well-scouted." Erza said as she and the rest of her guildmates watched the battle.

"She sure did, Chelia tried to get a quick one in on Wendy, but Wendy was more than ready for that." Gajeel said.

"It looks like these two are evenly-matched so far. This one will most likely come down to who makes the biggest mistake." Mirajane said.

Meanwhile Sherry had used her _**Doll Attack: Wood Doll**_ on a nearby tree that had grown up from the ruins of the moonlit castle and attacked Naruto with it. Naruto just smiled at this before beginning to cut through her wood doll with his _**Wind Release: Gale Force Blade**_ that had already proven itself to be a useful technique.

"So you managed to cut through my wood doll huh, well let's see if you can cut through this." Sherry said as she used her _**Doll Attack: Rock Doll**_ turn some of the stones of the castle ruins into a large rock golem that she sent after Naruto. Naruto put away his blades and quickly activated his _**Sage Mode**_ and with one senjutsu-enhanced punch, he broke Sherry's rock golem to pieces.

Sherry just had time to register this surprise before he extended his hands and chakra chains shot out of them and wrapped around Sherry's slender form. "_**Chakra Paralyzing Chain**_." Naruto said as he used the chains to generate a surge of senjutsu-enhanced chakra that paralyzed Sherry on contact before he used the chains to pull her towards him and he finished her off by slamming a Rasengan into her abdomen, knocking out the stunned mage.

Back with Wendy and Chelia, the two of them had been engaging each other in an all-out hand-to-hand melee with Wendy using her _**Arms X Armor X Vernier**_ spell and Chelia using a combination of martial arts and her Sky God Slayer abilities to match Wendy blow for blow before they decided to end this battle and both of them used their strongest attacks: Chelia using her _**God Slayer's Secret Art: Heavenly Gathering of Clouds**_ and Wendy using her _**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Shattering Light Sky Drill**_.

The two spells collided and a massive explosion of wind energy erupted. And when the smoke cleared, Naruto, who looked like he didn't have a single scratch on him and Wendy, who was slightly winded and battered, but still standing were standing tall over Sherry and Chelia's unconscious forms.

"Here are you winners: Wendy Marvell and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." the announcer declared and the arena erupted into cheers at the great match they had just seen. Naruto and Wendy went to heal Sherry and Chelia before helping them up and the defeated mages shook hands with the two wind users in a show of respect.

"That was a hard-fought one Wendy, congratulations on winning." Chelia said to her friend.

"Yeah, you guys deserved to win that one, great match." Sherry said as she shook Naruto's hand.

"Thanks you two, and great job by both of you." Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto, and good luck in the main tournament to both of you." Chelia said as they bowed to each other and left the arena. Naruto and Wendy high-fived each other before heading up to join the rest of their teammates.

_**~Later that Night at Fairy Tails's lodge~**_

Fairy Tail was currently back at the lodge they were staying at during the tournament celebrating their two teams getting through the preliminary rounds and now all seven of Fairy Tail's tag teams had made it through to the main tournament.

"Good job you guys, you really stormed your way through the prelims and into the main tournament." Mirajane said to Evergreen & Freed and Naruto & Wendy.

"Well in all honesty, our performance in the prelims was passable, but is was nowhere near as good as these two." Evergreen said motioning to Naruto and Wendy.

"Nonsense, you guys were just as great in the prelims as us." Naruto said and Evergreen smiled at him.

"Thank you Naruto, but let's be honest you two were the stars of the prelims. And now everyone in the main tournament is talking about you two." Evergreen said.

"I agree, I don't think there's anyone in the main tournament that wants to get drawn to go against you two, particularly you Naruto." Mirajane said.

"And for good reason too." a female's voice said and everyone in the lodge turned and was shocked to see a young-looking woman with very long, wavy, blonde hair that reached down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes that appear to have no irises, and a small childlike build. She wore a frilly, pink layered, diamond-patterned robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. She also wore wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings and she appeared to be barefooted.

"Master Mavis." the Fairy Tail mages said in surprise and hearing the name of the person present shocked Naruto as he couldn't believe that he was in the presence of Fairy Tail's first guild master.

"Well, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze we meet at last." Mavis said to the blonde shinobi with a kind smile.

"Mavis-sama, it's an honor to finally meet you." Naruto said while bowing out of respect for the legendary co-founder of Fairy Tail.

"Master Mavis, what are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"Well I just decided to come and see some of the action in the tournament for myself, and to see whether I made a good decision in inviting Naruto to join us, and I must say that it was the right call. You're every bit as strong as advertised." Mavis said to Naruto.

"Wait a minute, YOU invited Naruto to team with us. I thought that was all grandpa's idea." Laxus said.

"Well Makarov was the one who extended the invitation, but the invitation was made at MY urging." Mavis said.

"Well thank you for having me be a part of this tournament with such a great guild. And I promise I won't let you down Mavis-sama." Naruto said.

"And that goes for all of us." Natsu said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I know you won't, you're all very strong. Oh, by the way Naruto I have something for you." Mavis said as she handed Naruto a magic envelope and Naruto opened it and a hologram of Tsunade appeared.

"Hello Naruto, its Tsunade. Look we caught your prelim round matches out there and I've got to tell you, that you looked damn impressive. You set a really high bar for the rest of the teams in the main tournament and everyone here has all the confidence that you and your partner will be able to come out on top. Good luck in the main tournament, we'll be watching." Tsunade said before waving at him and the hologram disappeared and happy tears came from Naruto's eyes at the fact that even though they were miles apart, Tsunade and his friends in Konoha were still thinking of him and supporting him.

"She really cares about you doesn't she." Wendy said with a smile to her partner and the others all smiled at seeing the touching letter that Tsunade had sent him.

"She's the closest thing to family that I have. And even now, I'm so worried about letting her and everyone else down." Naruto said while trying his best to keep his emotions under control before he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Natsu smiling at him.

"Don't worry we've got your back." Natsu said to Naruto and he smiled at the Fire Dragon Slayer before they all went to get some rest for the next day.

* * *

Boy, what a way to start this story. I've always wanted to do a _**Naruto/Fairy Tail**_ story that involved not only lemon scenes, but also one where we get to see Naruto teaming up with some of my favorite characters from my most beloved and favorite anime series to kick some ass. So after receiving a copy of _**Tekken Tag Tournament 2**_ over the Christmas holidays, I came up with the idea of making this story not just a lemon story, but an action/romance story with a fighting tournament based off the tag team concept of _**Tekken Tag Tournament 2**_. And believe me when I say that if you think this is the best of the ass-kicking, trust me when I tell you that the best is yet to come.

As for the use of the _**Tekken**_ themes, I've always been a fan of the _**Tekken**_ franchise since I was a kid, having played every installment of _**Tekken**_ since the very first game. So I thought it would be cool to use some of my favorite _**Tekken**_ themes of all-time for the fight scenes in this story (PS: For those who would like to see my full list of my top 40 _**Tekken**_ themes of all-time, just check out my profile page and if you'd like, send me a PM to tell me what you think of my rankings, or if you want to know why I left out some themes. And maybe you can make your own list and send it to me since I love hearing other people's opinions).

Also in this story, in case you haven't noticed the stages that each of the fights is taking place in are modeled after actual Tekken stages. The stage for the fight against Arana and Risley was Jun Kazama's _**Tekken 2**_ stage Morning Fields. The stage for the fight against Ren and Eve was Kazyua Mishima's Eternal Darkness stage from _**Tekken 2**_. And the stage for the fight against Sherry and Chelia was Moonlit Wilderness from _**Tekken Tag Tournament 2**_.

Now as for my having Minerva remain in Sabertooth while changing her personality a bit. The reason for that is because I really feel that Minerva wouldn't be the heartless bitch that she is right now if it wasn't for that bastard of a father of hers Jiemma. And that's why Jiemma will always be non-existent in my stories because as I said before, I think that the Fairy Tail universe and particularly Minerva would be a lot better without him.

As for the ending scene with Tsunade, I thought it would be nice to have an emotional scene where it shows that Tsunade and all of Naruto's teammates and friends from Konoha are still with Naruto, no matter how far away he is. And I felt it would be nice to let the wizards from Fairy Tail see that there is a softer side under that tough, badass outer exterior of Naruto. By the way, if anyone is wondering how Naruto can see Mavis even though he doesn't have a Fairy Tail guild mark, it's because Naruto's heart, much like Mavis said about Jellal's is the same as everyone else in Fairy Tail, which allows him to be able to see her despite not having a guild mark.

Well onto the next chapter, and there are so many questions to be answered. What other tricks do Naruto and Wendy have up their sleeves? Why are Kamika and Cosmos of the Garou Knights involved in this tournament? And the questions on everyone's minds: Who is the mystery partner of Crime Sorciere's Ultear Milkovitch? Tune in to the next chapter to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2 everyone and now we're getting down to some real action as this will be the main tournament so let's get this thing started.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or _**Fairy Tail**_.

* * *

Naruto and Wendy walked side-by-side with the rest of Fairy Tail's tag teams as they made their way to the arena for the main part of the Fighting Festival Tournament.

"Ready to do this Naruto-kun." Wendy asked her partner.

"I was born ready Wendy-chan." Naruto confidently said as they entered the arena and made their way up to Fairy Tail's skybox just in time for the day's action to begin.

"_**AIM TO WIN" (Character Select theme) **__from Tekken Tag Tournament 2 OST begins playing_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the preliminary rounds are over and it is now time for the main tournament to begin. Our 16 teams that have made it from the prelims will each be matched up against one of the sixteen teams that received a preliminary round bye. And from there our combatants will face a grueling one-fall-to-a-finish knockout competition until only one team reigns supreme and along with bragging rights, our winning team will take home a payout of 2 million jewel." the announcer declared and the competitors all had determined looks on their faces as they knew the stakes had been upped.

"So I just want to know, are you ready?" the announcer said and the crowd cheered in response.

"People of Fiore, ARE…..YOU….RRRRREADY!" the announcer said even louder and the crowd cheered even louder than before.

"Then for the thousands in attendance, and for the millions watching around the world, ladies and gentlemen…LLLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" the announcer shouted out and the crowd went wild.

"Our first match of Round 1 will be Quatro Cerberus's Bacchus and Warcry vs. Crime Sorciere's Ultear Milkovitch and her mystery partner." the announcer declared and Bacchus and Warcry stepped out onto the field and awaited their opponents.

"Here we go, moment of truth time. It's time to find out who this mystery woman is that Ultear's chosen for her partner." Erza said and everyone watched in anticipation as Ultear walked out of the tunnel into the arena before she stopped and smirked at her two opponents before looking back and waving for someone to come out.

"Who is she calling for?" Natsu asked but his question was soon answered when a young woman wearing Crime Sorciere attire similar to Ultear's except crimson in color stepped out of the tunnel. Someone that Fairy Tail knew all too well.

"Oh man it's Flare Corona, Flare is Ultear's tag team partner." Lucy said in disbelief and sure enough the curvaceous redhead looked up at Fairy Tail and waved at them before looking at her partner and the two women nodded before Ultear and Flare charged their opponents. The outcome of the battle was too predictable: surprised by Flare's entry in the tournament and overwhelmed by the combined power of the two female mages, Bacchus and Warcry lost their focus, and the fight.

"Whoa, those two absolutely dominated that fight." Naruto said impressed with the two female mages' collaboration techniques.

"Yeah those two will definitely be a handful for any of us." Wendy said as they awaited to see who would be the next two teams to do battle.

"And our next battle will be….Kamika and Cosmos of the Garou Knights vs. Fairy Tail's Wendy Marvell and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And the stage for their battle will be the Far East Dojo." The announcer declared and Naruto looked to his partner who was trembling at the thought of facing two members of Fiore's powerful executioner force.

"Hey don't worry, I'm right here with you and I've got your back." Naruto said to his partner and she stopped trembling and nodded at him with a smile.

"Come on." Naruto told her and with that, the two of them began to make the run down into the arena.

"Naruto-kun, I should tell you that I've faced Cosmos and Kamika before, so I know firsthand what these two are capable of and let me tell you that these two are going to be more that hard to beat." Wendy said to her partner as she and Naruto ran out to the arena.

"That may be true Wendy-chan, but those two have never face someone like me before now have they." Naruto said and she smiled at him just as they made it to the arena that was transformed into a traditional Japanese fighting theater and came face to face with their opponents.

Kamika was a relatively tall and thin, yet slender woman with a light complexion and whose dark hair was tied into two distinct sections. Her chosen attire was a simple black square-patterned dress which wrapped around her body like a robe and a pair of plain platform shoes. Cosmos was a busty and curvaceous woman with long messy dark violet hair and she wore a dress that seemed to be designed to look like a flower and a large puffy hat.

"Well how beautiful, we meet again my doll and you've brought along a friend. Oh just the thought of your friend's beautiful face straining in pain, just gives me chills." Cosmos said in a playful voice to Wendy who nervously trembled.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected to say the least. I was hoping to be drawn up against one of the two teams from Oracion Seis, but I guess we'll just have to eliminate you two first." Kamika said and that caught Naruto's attention.

"Wait a minute, what do you know about Oracion Seis's entry into the tournament. Answer me." Naruto demanded.

"We have no reason or obligation to explain anything to you." Kamika said coldly.

"Humph, you'll be talking soon enough." Naruto said as he and Wendy stood ready for battle.

"_**Jin Kazama-Far East Mix" (Hall of Judgment theme) **__from Tekken Tag Tournament 2 OST begins playing_

"Time to die." Cosmos said before she made the first move by attacking both Naruto and Wendy with her _**Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka**_ and launching a myriad of explosive spores at the two. Naruto and Wendy dodged the spores and went on the attack with Wendy going after Cosmos and Naruto taking on Kamika.

_**Futon: Rasenshuriken! **_(Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken)

Naruto launched a large wind-natured Rasengan at Kamika which took on the appearance of a giant fuma shuriken. But before the attack could hit Kamika, she materialized into paper using her Paper Body to transforms her own body into large quantities of free-floating, square papers. These papers then reunited in order to reform her body.

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me." Kamika said.

"So you're a paper user huh, I've dealt with your kind before." Naruto said as he charged Kamika again with his _**Wind Release: Gale Force Blades**_ in hand and Kamika just maliciously smiled at him before she pulled out a black square of paper and blew it at him. The square of paper turned into a torrent of green colored papers that began to surround Naruto.

"_**Paper Blizzard: Green Dance."**_ Kamika said as the papers manifested themselves into a torrent of poisonous gas. Naruto just smirked before he extended his arms out, with Gale Force Blades in hand and he began spinning like a top in a similar fashion to Neji when he performed his signature Eight Trigrams Technique.

_**Futon: **__**Kyōfū-Ryoku dai Konran!**_ (Wind Release: Gale Force Maelstrom)

Naruto spun towards Kamika surrounded by a powerful cyclone of wind energy containing powerfully destructive blades of air energy which destroyed Kamika's poisonous paper gas. Kamika was forced to move out of the way to avoid being ripped into pieces and Kamika began to get annoyed as the blonde shinobi was proving to be harder to beat then she thought.

Meanwhile Cosmos began attacking Wendy with her_** Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka**_, but Wendy countered with her _**Sky Dragon's Wing Attack**_ to destroy her spore bombs just as they were about to reach her. But Wendy soon finds out that this was just a diversionary tactic as Cosmos caught Wendy in her_** Plant Magic: Vines**_ which she used to lift Wendy into the air.

But before she could use her vines to send Wendy crashing back down to earth, Naruto showed up and sliced Cosmos's vines with his _**Wind Release: Gale Force Blades**_ before launching a _**Chakra Paralyzing Chain**_ at her in an attempt to catch and stun her. But Cosmos proved to be too quick as she quickly jumped out of the way of the chain and landed next to Kamika.

"Cosmos, I'm getting tired of this silly little game of chess. It's time for us to end this here and now." Kamika said as she took out another slip of black paper and Cosmos just smiled knowing what Kamika had in mind. Kamika blew the paper at Naruto and it began to turn into a torrent of violet papers called her _**Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance**_.

Naruto tried cutting through the papers with his wind chakra, but these papers simply scattered around himself and Wendy, paralyzing them on contact. Cosmos, seeing that the two of them were immobile summoned her _**Plant Magic: Flytrap**_ which came from underneath the two and devoured both of them whole.

"Checkmate." Kamika said with a triumphant smirk and Cosmos smirked along with her and the whole crowd looked on in absolute stunned silence at what had happened to Naruto and Wendy and their teammates from Fairy Tail were the most horrified of all.

"Here are your winners…" the announcer began to say before the flytrap plant began to erupt in a mass of ghostly orange flames and Kamika and Cosmos looked on is absolute disbelief to see Naruto and Wendy emerge from the orange inferno with Naruto in his _**Tailed Beast Mode**_ and Wendy surrounded by that same shroud of Kurama's chakra much like Naruto had done to the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces during the war.

"This is impossible." Kamika said in horror as she and Cosmos saw Naruto holding a large _**Tailed Beast Bomb**_ in hand and Wendy began gathering enough energy for her _**Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Light Sky Drill**_ and once they had gathered enough energy they began to combine their attacks to create another of their new collaboration techniques.

"_**Demon Wind Kamikaze!"**_Naruto and Wendy shouted as they both sent their attacks at Kamika and Cosmos and there was nothing they could do to dodge it as the attacks collided with them and erupted in a massive explosion of wind energy and demonic chakra. Kamika and Cosmos's screams of pain could be heard from inside the explosion and once it cleared, Kamika and Cosmos could be seen lying on the ground a pair of twisted, broken messes.

"Here are you winners: Wendy Marvell and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." the announcer declared and the crown went wild at Naruto and Wendy's impressive victory after seemingly having been killed.

"Wendy-chan, go on and head back to the others, I've got some unfinished business to deal with." Naruto said with a hint of rage in his voice and Wendy looked to see that Naruto's eyes had taken on a frightening red tint with slits for pupils. Naruto was clearly pissed at Kamika and Cosmos for using their attacks with an intention to kill and Wendy, terrified of the look on Naruto's face decided it would be best to just do as he says and take off.

"I suggest you tell me everything you know about Oracion Seis." Naruto said to the battered Kamika as he held his wind-infused chakra blades to her throat and Kamika looked into his demonic crimson eyes and saw his killing intent and probably for the first time in her life, fear crept into her heart.

"There's nothing you could do even if I told you." Kamika said and Naruto, now having lost all patience grabbed Kamika by the collar of her robe-like dress and lifted her up so she was looking right into his enraged eyes.

"I SAID TALK!" Naruto said as he slapped Kamika right across the face and the crowd gasped at Naruto's manhandling of one of the members of Fiore's elite executioner force. But in the state of mind Naruto was in, he couldn't care less.

"Oh man, he is pissed off." Natsu said as he and the rest of Fairy Tail watched him rough up the ruthless executioner.

"Well Kamika and Cosmos had every intention to kill him and Wendy. You can't quite blame the man." Erza said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we were ordered by the King of Fiore to enter the tournament and find out Oracion Seis's motives for entering the tournament. We believe it has something to do with Crime Sorciere. And once we found out, we were told to eliminate them." Kamika confessed.

"So if that's the case, then why did you attempt to kill Wendy and myself?" Naruto asked her.

"Those were our orders, we we're told to eliminate anyone who interferes with our affairs." Cosmos, who had just regained consciousness answered and Naruto, while still pissed off dropped Kamika, now knowing what he wanted to know and simply walked away.

_**~Hours Later~**_

"So Kamika and Cosmos, were sent to investigate Oracion Seis's entry into the tournament. Well that explains a lot." Gray said.

Naruto and the rest of Fairy Tail were currently having lunch and discussing what Kamika had told Naruto while waiting for the next round of the tournament to begin. Soon the 16 remaining teams would be matched up against each other randomly. Of all the 16 teams that made it through the prelims, only the two teams from Fairy Tail managed to make it to the round of 16.

"Well what do you think they're up to?" Elfman asked.

"Well whatever Oracion Seis is up to, it's definitely no good." Mirajane said.

"True and if that's the case, it means that Jellal and the rest of Crime Sorciere could be in danger." Erza said.

"Then I say we keep an eye on Oracion Seis to make sure they don't try anything." Natsu said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time to see the draw for the next round of the tournament. So let's see how our combatants line up." the announcer said and everyone looked up at the big screen to see who would face who.

"And our lineups are: Fairy Tail's Natsu and Lucy vs. Sabertooth's Minerva and Yukino.

Lamia Scale's Lyon and Jura vs. Oracion Seis's Midnight and Angel.

Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue vs. Fairy Tail's Wendy and Naruto.

Crime Sorciere's Ultear and Flare vs. Sabertooth's Orga and Rufus.

Fairy Tail's Erza and Cana vs. Mermaid Heel's Kagura and Millianna.

Fairy Tail's Mirajane and Elfman vs. Blue Pegasus's Hibiki and Jenny.

Crime Sorciere's Jellal and Meredy vs. Fairy Tail's Laxus and Gajeel.

And finally Fairy Tail's Gray and Juvia vs. Fairy Tail's Evergreen and Freed." the announcer declared.

"Well now that we all know who we're going to be up against, I'd say things just got a bit more interesting." Naruto said knowing the two Twin Dragons of Sabertooth would be a handful and judging by the serious look on his partner Wendy's face, she was thinking the same as him.

"Tell me about it, I can't wait to take on Jellal and Meredy." Gajeel said with a toothy smirk.

"I'll say, a former Wizard Saint and a former member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, this should be fun." Laxus said with an even bigger smirk than Gajeel.

"I'm personally looking forward to my rematch against Kagura. We really didn't get the chance to finish our battle years ago in the Grand Magic Games, so it will be good to finally see who the better swordswoman is." Erza said.

"Well I'm really anticipating my battle against Jenny. I'm sure she would love to get a piece of me after I humiliated her in the last Grand Magic Games." Mirajane said.

"Humiliated her, how?" Naruto asked.

"Well we had a bet years ago during a match we had against each other, that whoever lost our match would have to model naked for Sorcerer Magazine. And as you can guess, she lost." Mirajane said with a sly smile at the memory.

"Well I really can't wait to go against Yukino. I've never faced her before and it will be cool to go head-to-head against another Celestial Spirit Mage." Lucy said.

"I personally can't wait to finally get my hands on Minerva. She's been talking a lot of trash and I really can't wait to knock some of the arrogance out of her." Natsu said while cracking his knuckles.

"Well I'm looking forward to going head to head with you two Evergreen and Freed." Gray said to his fellow guildmates.

"So do we Gray. And may the best team win." Freed said as they all finished their lunch and made their way back to the stadium.

_**~One Hour Later~**_

Naruto and Wendy were getting ready for their battle with the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Sting and Rogue. The first two battles were over. Natsu and Lucy had beaten Minevra and Yukino in a close match, and Midnight and Angel had absolutely dominated their match against Lyon and Jura by using a divide and conquer strategy to take down Jura first before double-teaming and defeating Lyon.

"Well it looks like Natsu and Lucy will face Midnight and Angel in the quarterfinals." Wendy said as she and Naruto walked out to the arena for their next match.

"Yep, but don't worry they're strong they'll be fine." Naruto told his partner.

"I'm not worried about Natsu, its Lucy I'm concerned with. I mean if Midnight and Angel do what they did in this last battle to Natsu and Lucy is left to fight those two alone, she won't stand a chance against both of them." Wendy said.

"Which is why I think Natsu and Lucy are going to have to end the fight quickly, and not let it be a long, drawn out fight." Naruto said and Wendy nodded in agreement.

"It is now time for our next battle. Our combatants are Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney vs. Fairy Tail's Wendy Marvell and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And the stage for this battle will be the Gargoyle's Perch" the announcer declared and Naruto and Wendy stepped out onto the field, which had transformed into an eerie throne room with demonic gargoyle statues and sinister-looking chandeliers at the same time as Sting and Rouge.

"I've been looking forward to this for quite a while Namikaze. Facing someone of your strength and power will be an absolute honor." Sting said to Naruto as he entered Dragon Force mode.

"Likewise Sting, Natsu has told me all about the two of you and above all else, he warned me that you two were not to be underestimated." Naruto said as he immediately entered his Tailed Beast Mode, not intent on playing any games with Sting after what Natsu had told him.

"As well you shouldn't Namikaze. We Sabertooth mages are no pushovers." Rogue said as he also entered Dragon Force Mode.

"Neither are Fairy Tail mages Rouge." Wendy said as much to the surprise of not only Sting and Rouge, but to all of her fellow Fairy Tail mages and the mages of other guilds watching the match Wendy also entered Dragon Force mode.

"Hmm, so you've unlocked your hidden Dragon Force powers I see." Sting said.

"Yeah, I can thank Naruto-kun's power boost for that." Wendy said since Naruto had channeled some of his Kurama-infused wind chakra into Wendy's body, with it essentially having a similar effect on her that Jellal's Flame of Rebuke had on Natsu.

"Well then, this should be one hell of a thrill." Sting said with a smirk as he and Rouge prepared to fight.

"_**Blowin' up the Enemy" (Gargoyle's Perch Theme)**__ from Tekken 6 OST begins playing_

"Bring it on." Sting said as he and Rouge went on the attack. Rouge attacked Wendy with a combination of his _**Shadow Dragon's Slash**_ and his _**Shadow Dragon's Claw**_ while Wendy countered with her _**Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang **_and her _**Sky Dragon's Claw**_ and their battle turned into an all-out hand-to-hand Dragon Slayer melee.

Meanwhile Naruto was going toe-to-toe and punch-for-punch with Sting. Naruto, while still in _**Tailed Beast Mode**_ was battling Sting using his signature _**Frog Kata**_ fighting style and Sting was using his own hand-to hand style enhanced by his _**White Dragon's Punch**_ and the crowd watched in absolute awe as the two teams matched each other blow for blow.

"_**White Dragon's Holy Breath."**_ Sting shouted as he and Naruto jumped away from each other and he launched a supercharged and much more potent version of his signature dragon's roar at him. Naruto countered this by creating a _**Tailed Beast Bomb**_ and launching it at him in the form of a consecrated cone of energy that collided with Sting's attack and the explosion from the two attacks threatened to tear down the whole arena.

"_**Sky Dragon's Roar."**_ Wendy yelled as she attacked Rouge with a Dragon Force powered version of her signature roar and Rouge countered with his own Dragon Force-powered _**Shadow Dragon's Roar**_ which collided with Rouge's and just like Naruto and Sting's attacks the collision of the two powerful attacks threatened to destroy the arena.

"Whoa, I don't know how much more of these impacts I can take." Lucy said as she and the rest of her guildmates were forced to take cover from the impacts of the attacks.

"If those two keep this up, they're going to tear down the entire arena." Cana said.

"I never would have expected this kind of combined power from all four of them." Erza said as she was forced to use her Admantine Armor to shield her friends from the force of the blasts.

"Impressive, you're still standing." Sting said.

"I agree, I'm impressed." Rouge said.

"Thanks, you two aren't bad yourselves." Wendy said.

"It's obvious at this point that our normal attacks are too evenly matched. If we continue to fight like this, we could destroy not just ourselves, but the entire crowd as well." Naruto said.

"I totally agree, I say we end this right here and now with our strongest combination attacks and let's see who's still standing after that." Sting said and Naruto simply nodded in reply as he and Wendy prepared to use the same attack that ended the battle against Kamika and Cosmos and Sting and Rouge prepared to use their signature tag team finisher.

"_**Demon Wind Kamikaze!"**_

"_**Unison Raid: Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!"**_

The two teams launched their signature tag team finishers at their opponents and the two powerful attacks collided with each other and exploded in a supernova of power that nearly tore down the entire arena and forced those watching to take cover. Once the smoke from the explosions cleared, two lone figures could be seen standing inside the smoke.

"Here are you're winners: Wendy Marvell and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." the announcer said and everyone in the arena was standing and cheering for the amazing display they had just seen from all four competitors. Naruto and Wendy went over to heal Sting and Rouge before helping them stand and the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth congratulated Naruto and Wendy and shook hands with them before the two teams exited the arena.

"Well that was a really tight battle wouldn't you say Naruto-kun." Wendy said to her partner as they made their way back up to Fairy Tail's skybox.

"It sure was Wendy-chan. I can't remember the last time I was taken to the limit in a battle like that." Naruto said as the two met Erza and Cana who were headed out to the arena for their battle with Kagura and Millianna.

"Well done you two, you were awesome out there." Cana said.

"I'll say, going toe-to-toe with Sting and Rouge and coming out on top like that is quite impressive." Erza said.

"Thanks you two, and good luck out there in your match." Naruto said as he and Wendy high-fived Cana and Erza before they both headed back up to their guilds skybox to watch the match along with the rest of the battles in the round of 16.

_**~A Few Hours Later~**_

"Well the second round of the main tournament is over. And it looks like things went pretty much how everyone expected them to go" Wendy said to Naruto.

"I'll say, Ultear and Flare dominate their match against Orga and Rufus. Erza and Cana win a tight battle with Kagura and Millianna. Mira and Elfman humiliate Jenny and Hibiki. Surprisingly to me Jellal and Meredy beat Laxus and Gajeel. And Gray and Juvia beat Evergreen and Freed." Naruto said recapping all that had gone down in the last round.

"So in the quarterfinals it'll be Natsu and Lucy against Midnight and Angel. Us against Ultear and Flare. Erza and Cana against Mira and Elfman. And Jellal and Meredy against Gray and Juvia." Wendy said.

"And I'd hate to say it, but after what I've seen so far in this tournament, and after all I've heard about Jellal and Meredy, that last battle is a huge mismatch." Naruto said.

"Unfortunately I agree. But I also think that match between Erza & Cana and Mira & Elfman is way too close to call." Wendy said.

"I'll say, that one is basically anybody's ballgame. I personally can't wait to see it." Naruto said as he and Wendy got ready to watch the fight between Natsu & Lucy and Midnight & Angel. The battle was close at first, but then Wendy's worst fear for the fight came true as Midnight and Angel double-teamed and took out the stronger Natsu before beginning a 2-on-1 assault on Lucy. Their gameplan worked to perfection and Midnight and Angel picked up the victory.

"Our next battle in the Fighting Festival Quarterfinals will be Fairy Tail's Wendy Marvell and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs. Crime Sorciere's Ultear Milkovitch and Flare Corona. And the stage for this battle will be the Winter Cathedral." The announcer declared as Naruto and Wendy stepped out into the arena that was now an icy, frozen cathedral.

"Well this is certainly an honor, getting to face two individuals of such great strength. But I'm afraid this is as far as you will be going in this competition." Ultear said as she and Flare dropped their cloaks and took up their respective fighting stances.

"We'll see about that Ultear." Naruto said with a smirk as he entered his _**Tailed Beast Mode**_ ready for a fight as was Wendy who looked eager to go at it with Flare.

"I've got to say, I've been looking waiting for this for quite a while Flare. Ever since you were revealed to be Ultear's partner I've been anticipating facing you in a battle." Wendy said.

"Let's just see if you'll be able to keep up with us Wendy." Flare said with her signature deranged smile on her face.

"You know they say that with me being the former leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory my powers are said to rival that of a Wizard Saint. And after seeing what you two have done throughout this tournament, I'm afraid I'll have to go all-out against the two of you to live up to that reputation." Ultear said.

"We would expect nothing less Ultear." Naruto said as he and Wendy stood ready for battle.

"_**Snow Castle" (Winter Palace Theme)**__ from Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection OST begins playing_

"C'mon baby, show me what you got." Ultear said as Naruto and Wendy went on the attack. Naruto attacked Ultear with his _**Wind Release: Gale Force Blades**_ which were made even more deadly thanks to Kurama's chakra. Ultear used her exceptional combat skills to parry every one of Naruto's slashes before she attacked him with her _**Arc of Time: Luminous Minutes**_ but Naruto managed to evade the attack with his unrivaled speed, much to Ultear's surprise and amusement.

"So you avoided that huh, well let's see how you do against this." Ultear said as she used her _**Arc of Time: Flash Forward **_on him and Naruto went to avoid this attack only to realize this was a homing attack that locked onto its target and chased it. To counter, Naruto used his _**Spiraling Strife Spheres**_ to create multiple _**Rasengan**_ to block her attack.

"You used multiple attacks to block my _**Arc of Time **_attack. Very clever Namikaze." Ultear said with a grin.

"I can take anything you can throw at me, so let's see what you've got." Naruto said as he charged her again.

Meanwhile Flare had opened up by attacking Wendy with her _**Hair Shower: Wolf Fang**_ but before it could even touch Wendy, she used her _**Sky Dragon's Wing Attack**_ to cut though her attack. Flare just smirked before she used her _**Hair Shower: Firefly Flame **_to set the pieces of her hair that Wendy had cut on fire and they began to explode around her.

But Wendy had been expecting it and used her _**Sky Dragon's Roar**_ to blast away Flare's hair flame before charging Flare and using her _**Sky Dragon's Claw**_ and her _**Sky Dragon's Crushing Claw**_ to attack Flare. But Flare simply blocked it with her _**Hair Shield**_ before using her hair to knock Wendy back, but Wendy landed swiftly on her feet next to Naruto.

"Impressive Wendy, you've really grown from that shy, timid little girl you once were and have gotten much stronger." Flare said.

"Thanks Flare, you're just as strong as ever too." Wendy said.

"Hey Wendy-chan, let me have Flare and why don't you take Ultear." Naruto said to his partner.

"Why Naruto-kun?" Wendy asked.

"Because my attacks, which are mostly focused on cutting are more suited for Flare's type of magic and your magic which is more about power and force would be better against someone like Ultear." Naruto said and Wendy smiled and nodded before going after Ultear while Naruto took on Flare.

"Let's see what you've got Blondie." Flare said in a teasing way to Naruto as she attacked him with her _**Hair Shower: Thousand Birds**_ and Naruto simply smirked before he used his _**Wind Release: Gale Force Blades**_ to cut through her attack and already anticipating what was next he quickly used his _**Wind Release Gale Force Maelstrom**_ to cut Flare's hair pieces as they began to burn and explode for her _**Hair Shower: Firefly Flame**_.

Naruro then launched a chakra chain at Flare who tried to use her _**Hair Shield**_ to block it, but the chain pierced right through her _**Hair Shield **_and wrapped around Flare's voluptuous frame and Naruto began to use his Chakra Poison Chain to drain Flare of her powers leaving her incapacitated and unable to battle.

Meanwhile Wendy had used her _**Sky Dragon's Roar **_to blast through Ultear's _**Arc of Time Infinite Minutes**_ that she had launched at her the moment Wendy charged her before Wendy, taking advantage of her opponents momentary surprise used her _**Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Light Sky Drill**_ just as Naruto launched a _**Wind Release: Rasenshuriken**_ at Ultear and the two attacks collided with Ultear and she screamed in pain as the attacks exploded and soon the explosion dispelled to reveal an unconscious Ultear.

"Here are your winners: Wendy Marvell and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." the announcer declared and the crowd was surprised that Naruto and Wendy had beaten not only a former Dark Mage in Flare, but the former leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory Ultear. Naruto and Wendy walked up to the unconscious Flare and Ultear and healed the two: Naruto healing Ultear with Kurama's chakra and Wendy using her Dragon Slayer Magic to heal Flare.

"Well done you two that was one hell of a fight." Ultear said.

"I guess I could say the same for you, the two of you really gave us a run for our money." Naruto said.

"Good luck in the rest of the tournament you two. We'll be watching" Flare said.

"Thanks Flare." Wendy said as the two teams shook hands and left the arena.

_**~Later That Night back at Fairy Tail's Lodge~**_

"Boy what a day it's been. We got to fight six of the toughest mages in Fiore and won." Naruto said as he and Wendy walked up to their rooms.

"I'll say, but it's only going to get tougher at this point now that we're in the semifinals." Wendy said.

"Well I'm looking forward to facing Midnight and Angel and finding out they're true intentions for entering this tournament." Naruto said.

"Same here, but if we beat them then we'll face either Jellal and Meredy or Erza and Cana in the finals." Wendy said.

"Well whoever we face, let's just give it our all okay." Naruto said and Wendy smiled at him as they reached their rooms.

"Good night Wendy-chan." Naruto said before Wendy did something that stunned Naruto, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Good night Naruto-kun." Wendy said with a smile and blush as she walked into her room and Naruto just stood in shock for a moment before smiling at her and turning in for the night.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 2 and it looks like Wendy and Naruto are beginning to get closer and closer to each other. Some of you may think some of the dialogue between the contestants right before each battle looks familiar. That's because some of the quotes are modified versions of quotes taken from games in the _**Tekken**_ series. Arana's line "Try showing me a good time." was one of Anna Williams's pre-match quotes from _**Tekken Tag Tournament 2**_. The dialogue between Ren and Naruto before their battle was a modified version of the pre-match dialogue between Steve Fox and Bruce Irvin in Bruce's _**Tekken 5**_ storyline. Also Naruto's line about Ren being lucky that Naruto didn't break his arm is what Bruce says post-match after the player beats Steve Fox in Bruce's story mode. Naruto and Sherry's conversation before their match is a modified version of the dialogue between Christie Monteiro and Bruce Irvin in Christie's _**Tekken 5 **_storyline. Naruto conversation between Kamika and Cosmos before and after their fight is a modified version of the pre and post-match dialogue between Kazuya Mishima and Raven in Kazuya's _**Tekken 5 **_storyline. And lastly Cosmos's line "Time to die." and Ultear's line "C'mon baby, show me what you got" are both famous catchphrases from _**Tekken **_series veteran Nina Williams.

As for the stages used for the fights in this chapter: The stage for Naruto and Wendy vs. Kamika and Cosmos was based on _**Tekken Tag Tournament 2's**_ Hall of Judgment stage. The stage for Naruto and Wendy vs. Sting and Rouge was based on _**Tekken 6's**_ Gargoyle Perch. And the stage for Naruto and Wendy vs. Ultear and Flare was based on _**Tekken 5 Dark Resurrection's**_ Snow Castle stage.

So chapter 3 is next and that is where you'll see two of my biggest surprises in the next two battles, so keep reading.

P.S. The announcer's catchphrase at the beginning of the story was taken from veteran ring announcer Michael Buffer's trademark catchphrase.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3 everyone and it's down to the final four teams in this tournament. And as stated at the end of the last chapter, Naruto and Wendy have a few surprises in store for everyone. The lemon scene will be at the end of this chapter. So without further ado, let the battles begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or _**Fairy Tail**_.

* * *

Naruto and Wendy along with Erza and Cana were preparing themselves for their respective semifinal battles. Neither team wanted to lose at this stage having come this far. Especially Naruto and Wendy who had been down a much harder road than any of the other teams in the semifinals, being the only team from the preliminary rounds still in the tournament.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached the semifinals of the Fighting Festival Tag Team Tournament, and only four teams remain. Our remaining four teams will face a head-to-head knockout competition. There will be a playoff match for third and fourth place, and then the final battle to decide the champions. So without any further ado…LET THE FINALS BEGIN!" the announcer declared to raucous cheers from the audience.

"The first battle of the semifinals will be Oracion Seis's Midnight and Angel vs. Fairy Tail's Wendy Marvell and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." the announcer said and Naruto and Wendy stepped out onto the battlefield ready to fight, but their opponents were nowhere to be found.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have just received word that Oracion Seis's Midnight and Angel will not be able to compete in this match, therefore the winners of this match by default are Fairy Tail's Wendy Marvell and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." the announcer stated and whispers and murmurs began among the crowd about what had happened to Midnight and Angel.

"I don't understand, what happened to Midnight and Angel?" Naruto asked as he and Wendy rejoined their fellow Fairy Tail teammates, who looked equally puzzled.

"Well I think we had a little something to do with that." a voice behind them said and Naruto and Wendy turned around to see Kamika and Cosmos, much to Naruto's anger, who was still pissed at them for attempting to kill himself and Wendy.

"What do you mean, you had something to do with it." Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"It's obvious they mean that they killed Midnight and Angel." Cana said.

"Yes we did, along with all of Oracion Seis." Cosmos said.

"But why, why did you do it?" Natsu said.

"Two reasons: because those were our orders and because we were trying to keep them from killing Jellal." Kamika said.

"Killing Jellal!" Erza said in shock.

"Yes, we overheard them talking about wanting to kill Jellal for some unknown reason and that it was their only reason for being in this tournament. And once we reported that to the king, he immediately gave us the order to eradicate them." Kamika said.

"Now that our work is done, we'll be leaving." Cosmos said as she and Kamika walked away.

"So at least we know now what they were up to, but now the question remains, what Jellal did to them that made Oracion Seis want to kill him?" Erza pondered before she and Cana were called for their battle against Jellal and Meredy and the two female mages hurried to the arena for their battle.

_**~One Hour Later~**_

Naruto and Wendy prepared for their final match of the tournament. The battle against Jellal & Meredy and Erza & Cana was a very close, and very intense battle. But in the end, a moment of hesitation by Erza allowed Jellal and Meredy to capitalize and pick up the win.

"Well Wendy-chan, it looks like it all comes down to this." Naruto and Wendy said as they walked down the tunnel that would lead into the arena.

"I know, I'm still in shock as to how that entire scenario with Erza unfolded in that last match." Wendy said and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"It was really unfortunate, but Erza let her personal feeling toward Jellal get the better of her and she just couldn't bring herself to finish Jellal, and Jellal capitalized on it." Naruto said as he and Wendy walked out into the arena where Jellal and Meredy were waiting for them."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the final match of the Fighting Festival Tag Team Tournament. And our final two teams are Crime Sorciere's Jellal Fernandez and Meredy vs. Fairy Tail's Wendy Marvell and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And the stage for this battle will be the Egyptian Chamber." the announcer said as the field transformed into a dark and eerie Egyptian tomb.

"I knew we'd be facing the two of you eventually. Now let's settle this once and for all and find out who the dominant team really is." Jellal said.

"Fine by me, but before we start tell me why was Oracion Seis after you?" Naruto asked.

"Defeat me, and you will know the truth." Jellal said as he and Meredy dropped their cloaks and prepared for battle.

"Alright then, Wendy-chan get ready to fight." Naruto said as he entered _**Tailed Beast Mode**_ and she nodded before entering her _**Dragon Force Mode**_.

"_**Sacred Dark" (Azazel's Chamber Theme)**__ from Tekken 6 OST begins playing_

"Come." Jellal said as he attacked Naruto with his _**Heavenly Body: Meteor**_ and with his enhanced speed, he and Naruto began a high speed melee battle.

Meanwhile Meredy used her _**Maguilty Sodom**_ to bombard Wendy in an attempt to directly attack her most sensitive points of pain. But Wendy countered with her _**Sky Dragon's Wing Attack**_ which blocked Meredy's attack. Meredy quickly followed up with her _**Maguilty Rays**_ and Wendy once again countered with her _**Sky Dragon's Roar**_ and began to prepare for another attack.

Jellal and Naruto were matching each other blow for blow before he leaped away from Naruto and attacked him with a combination of his _**Heavenly Arrows**_ and his _**Ghost Fireworks**_ and Naruto countered with his _**Big Ball Spiraling Serial Zone Spheres **_before he attacked Jellal with a Tailed Beast Bomb and Jellal countered with his _**Heavenly Body: Altaris**_ and the two balls of destructive energy collided to form a massive explosion the size of a small supernova.

"You have so much power at you're command. I can see why you were able to defeat a legendary shinobi like Madara Uchiha and be named a candidate to be the Sixth Hokage of Konoha." Jellal said as he and Meredy landed next to each other.

"I'll say, they're both very strong. So strong in fact that I think someone of your power Wendy might become a Wizard Saint in the future." Meredy said.

"Thanks, and now it's clear why you were once one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory and it's also easy to see why Jellal was formerly one on the Ten Wizard Saints." Naruto said as he turned to Wendy.

"Wendy-chan it's time, let's end this here and now." Naruto said and Wendy nodded before they began to focus their powers and everyone in the crowd looked on in shock as what appeared to be wooden armor appeared on Naruto and a wooded dragon formed below Naruto's feet. Naruto had been working with the Mokuton jutsu ever since Hashirama gave him some of his chakra to finish off Madara. Thankfully Naruto didn't have Hashirama's face on his chest.

But what really stunned the crowd was seeing white light forming around Wendy and combining with Wendy's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Wendy had been working on this surprise since defeating Sting earlier in the tournament and he gave her some of his Dragon Slayer magic as a reward for her victory.

"_**White Sky Dragon Mode!"**_ Lucy shouted as she entered her new fighting mode and her comrades from Fairy Tail (particularly Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus) were stunned at this new power that Wendy had.

"Naruto-kun, let's end this." Wendy said and Naruto nodded before preparing their new and most powerful tag team finisher and Jellal and Meredy, determined to beat them to the punch activated their _**Sensory Link**_ and _**True Heavenly Body: Sema**_. But before the spells could even affect them, Kurama used his chakra to cancel the spells, much to Jellal and Meredy's disbelief.

"No…how can this be." Jellal said in shock.

"It's over!" Naruto and Wendy said before launching their new attacks at the two.

"_**White Sky Dragon's Flowing Spear!"**_ Wendy shouted before she launched a powerful concentrated blast of White and Sky Dragon Slayer energy at Jellal and Meredy which took on the shape of a spear.

"_**Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu!"**_ (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique) Naruto shouted as he ordered his wooden dragon to attack and as the dragon went on the attack, Wendy's White Sky Dragon's Flowing Spear began to merge with Naruto's attack and the two attacks formed their most powerful tag team technique.

"_**Immortal Dragon Lotus!" **_Naruto and Wendy shouted as the attacks collided with Jellal and Meredy and the two screamed in pain before collapsing.

"Here are your winners and Fighting Festival Champions: Fairy Tail's Wendy Marvell and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." the announcer declared and the audience went wild as Naruto and Wendy went to check on their opponents and heal them.

"Congratulations you two, you truly are the most dominant team in Fiore." Jellal said.

"Thanks Jellal." Wendy said.

"If you want to know why Oracion Seis was after me, I'll tell you. Years ago, when I was possessed by Zeref, I built the Tower of Heaven and kept four children captive as slaves. Those four children were the members of Oracion Seis. And ever since their escape from the tower after its destruction, they swore vengeance on me for all the suffering they went through." Jellal said.

"So that's why you entered the tournament." Naruto said.

"Yes, I was originally planning to allow them to have their revenge, but then I remember something an old friend told me not too long ago. Her words, and you're strength have given me the will to keep on living." Jellal said.

"Well I'm glad to hear it Jellal." a female's voice said and Jellal turned around to see Erza smiling at him.

"No matter what you may have done in the past you should keep on living to make amends in the future. Especially since there's nothing more important than the value of your own life." Erza said and Jellal smiled at her.

"Thank you Erza. Well we'll be going now." Jellal said as he and Meredy began to leave.

"Oh and Naruto…" Jellal said as Naruto turned to look at him.

"Take care of her okay." Jellal said as he looked at Wendy knowing how he truly feels about the Sky Dragon Slayer and Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I will." Naruto said as Meredy and Jellal took their leave.

_**~Later that Night~**_

Naruto was back at Fairy Tail's guild hall celebrating with Wendy as the winning team from the fighting tournament.

"Congratulations you two, you dominated the entire tournament and won in style." Mirajane said.

"I'll say, I still can't believe you're able to use that White Sky Dragon Mode Wendy." Natsu said.

"Which reminds me, Wendy when on earth did you get the ability to use that and your Dragon Force modes?" Laxus said.

"Well Naruto-kun gave me some of his wind chakra combined with some of that fox Kurama's Chakra shortly after the prelims were over. As for the other one, well Sting gave me some of his Dragon Slayer magic after our battle as a reward for beating him." Wendy explained.

"Interesting, and who would have guessed that it would make you that strong." Gajeel said.

"I'll say, in fact I'd say that now she's just as strong a Dragon Slayer as Laxus if not stronger." Erza said.

"I agree, well I'm going to get going." Naruto said.

"Wait where are you going?" Lucy said.

"I'm going to go and check into a suite since I've got a long trip back to Konoha tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Naruto, its late and all the lodge's in town are closed for the night." Cana told him.

"Oh well I guess I'll just stay here at the guild until tomorrow then." Naruto said.

"Why not stay with me for the night Naruto-kun." Wendy said and all of her fellow guildmates looked at her in surprise.

"Well would I be intruding?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all, come on." Wendy said as she led him to her house as the rest of her guildmates went home for the night.

"Here Naruto-kun I almost forgot, here's your half of the prize money from the tournament." Wendy said as she and Naruto settled into her home, but Naruto simply held up a hand in a polite decline.

"That's okay Wendy-chan you keep it. The experience of being in the tournament was enough for me." Naruto said and Wendy giggled at him as she sauntered up to him and placed her hands on Naruto's chest making him blush.

"Well there is one more thing I haven't done yet." Wendy said in a sultry tone as she backed Naruto to the bed and playfully pushed him onto it before she crawled on top of a stunned Naruto.

"Wendy-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked and Wendy giggled and began to unzip his jacket exposing his bare chest.

"I'm celebrating our win in the tournament of course. Besides, I want you so badly Naruto-kun, can't you feel my heart calling out for you." Wendy said as she took his right hand and smothered it on her ample bosom and Naruto blushed as he felt her heart beating rapidly and though Naruto was shocked by her actions, he'd be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for the Sky Dragon Slayer.

Naruto sat up and pressed his lips to hers and their tongues instantly met and began to dance with each other. Naruto and Wendy moaned into each other's mouth as they lost themselves to passion and love and cerulean blue eyes gazed deeply into bright brown eyes as the new couple continued their passionate make-out session.

Soon Naruto and Wendy broke the kiss and Naruto placed his hands on her blue top and gazed into Wendy's eyes for permission and Wendy nodded before Naruto lifted her top off of her until it was fully off exposing her ample breasts to Naruto. He smiled at the ample orbs before flipping her onto her back and removing her Capri pants and panties leaving the blue-haired Dragon Slayer in her natural form.

Wendy blushed heavily and looked away in embarrassment at her new lover seeing her like this. She had always been shy about her body, even around her fellow female guildmates. Naruto noticed the shy look on her face and smiled at how cute she looked as he framed her face and kissed her again to put her at ease.

Wendy returned the kiss and she felt something hard beginning to grow near her lower body and knowing what it was and that Naruto was turned on by her body made her start to grow more confident as she flipped him onto his back and kissed her way down his neck, to his toned chest until she finally stopped at his pants before she unzipped them and pulled them off of him along with his boxers fully exposing himself to her.

Wendy gasped at how big he was and briefly wondered how he was ever going to be able to fit inside of her before she pushed the thought aside and sat in his lap and held his hand to her breasts and blushed at him while smiling. Now having her consent Naruto palmed the orbs and began to caress them gently. He kneaded the mounds and he bit his lip at the amazing pliable feeling in his hands.

The blunette made him lie on his back as he groped the orbs of flesh and he kneaded them while sinking his fingers into them. Wendy smiled in pleasure as Naruto squeezed the orbs of flesh and smothered them together. He smiled in return as he groped them and Wendy placed her hands on his shoulders. Low moans escaped from her lips as Naruto played with her breasts and fondled them.

Her tits became excited as Naruto circled his fingers around them and he gave them a light pinch. Wendy mewled as Naruto began tweaking her aroused tits and pulled them forward. He twisted the hardening buds and smiled at his lover's reaction. He sat back up and stopped tweaking the buds to plant his mouth on the right one. The blue-haired Dragon Slayer moaned as Naruto suckled her tit while excessively groping what he could hold of them and caressed both.

Naruto rubbed his lips together on her nipple and Wendy held his head against her bosom while smiling down at him. She moaned as he sucked her and freed it to roughly lick her tits while pressing the mounds together and her legs began quaking from arousal. Noticing this, Naruto began to bite into the mound and he worked his canines on the mound while placing his hand on Wendy's crotch.

He began rubbing his finger on her clit and she bit her lip to suppress another moan. He wriggled his fingers on Wendy's clit as he gnawed and fondled the orb of flesh. Naruto rubbed his hand on her crotch and her blush deepened as a result. Naruto laid Wendy on her back and she spread her legs apart. He lowered himself to the point of where his head was in front of Wendy's folds and he returned to rubbing his hand on her clit.

In response, Wendy bent back her legs and display her wetness. Naruto grinned and began to prod his fingers on her womanhood. He wriggled his fingers on them while rubbing her clit and Wendy, while feeling pleasure from the teasing, kept her legs back. The blonde began licking the center of the blue-haired woman's folds and she whimpered once again. Naruto licked the folds as he brushed his fingers on her clit and traced her entrance.

He smoothly licked her pussy with vigor he licked his way into her warmth and she moaned once again at this. Naruto's tongue dug into Wendy's wetness and lashed at her inner walls. While vigorously wiggling his tongue inside of Wendy, he rubbed his fingers on her folds and clit. Since listening to her moans was music to his ears; Naruto reached up and squeezed her breast to increase her wetness.

This gave Naruto more wetness to taste as Wendy's arousal was raised thanks to the groping of her breast and he licked into her warmth. The Dragon Slayer's legs trembled with lust as Naruto's tongue wagged inside of her womanhood and his fingers wriggled on her folds. He swayed his tongue inside of her lower body and her eyes closed in bliss. The blonde licked into Wendy's wetness as he fondled her breast and mercilessly lashed out against her innards.

She felt her release getting closer as Naruto's tongue hungrily licked into her arousal source and he began tweaking her nipple again. This caused Wendy to whimper as Naruto's tongue worked its way into her womanhood and soaked itself with her wetness. Once she couldn't hold it together anymore, her fluids were released onto Naruto's tongue and he ravenously licked her womanhood clean.

Wendy panted as Naruto got off of her and she hungrily eyed his manhood before gesturing Naruto to come closer and he stood in front of the bed with her on her knees on the edge of it. Wendy blushed at Naruto's member being directly in front of her face and she wrapped her fingers around his hilt and she began to stroke him and she moaned at her touch.

Naruto watched as Wendy stroked his hardness and she silently marveled at how hard it was in her hand. She pumped his erection and she couldn't believe how strong it felt. She observed the head of it and now, she felt a mouthwatering feeling at the sight of it. Naruto moaned as Wendy pumped his cock and she slowly began opening her mouth.

"_I wonder how this'll taste."_ Wendy thought to herself as she brought her mouth closer to his hardness and placed on his glory. Naruto groaned as she took it in and she couldn't believe how big it was inside of her mouth. She gently tapped Naruto's hip with her free hand and he correctly guessed it was a memo for him to thrust. He placed his hands on Wendy's head as he began to carefully thrust forward and send his swollen part into her mouth.

Wendy stroked his cock as it flew into her mouth and she moaned as she found the taste of it addicting. Her breasts bobbed as Naruto pumped his erection into her mouth and her tongue swirled around it. She then got another idea as she cupped her breasts and squished them together on her lover's shaft. She rubbed the orbs of flesh on his member as it jerked into her mouth and breasts.

Wendy's breasts jiggled as Naruto's hardness jerked into her cleavage and she kneaded her breasts together on his member. He groaned as Wendy jerked off his hardness and he rammed his erection into her mouth. Her tongue tapped the head of his member and licked it smoothly. Though Wendy was new to this, she was beginning to enjoy this sort of thing and she massaged his cock with her tits.

She felt his length twitch and he groaned before she could easily tell that his release was getting closer. While wondering if she should have him release onto her face or inside her mouth, she soon realized it was too late to decide. Naruto's member blasted his cum into her mouth and her irises shrink in shock at how much of it he released. Half of his release spewed out of her mouth and dripped onto her breasts. She managed to gulp down most of the white substance before freeing his cock and marveling at how much had come from his length. Naruto smiled at Wendy and kneeled down to hug her.

"Pick me up Naruto-kun, I like you're strength." Wendy said and Naruto simply nodded as he picked Wendy up off of the bed and he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist before she slid down onto his cock taking it into her warmth and snapping through her hymen.

Wendy wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and moaned loudly before he began to thrust into her. The blue-haired woman moaned as she bucked her hips and Naruto held onto her ass. Naruto's cock slammed into Wendy's warmth and her tight walls grinded it in return. Wendy's breasts jiggled near his chest as his member rocketed into her womanhood and she placed her head over his shoulder.

The blonde male smiled as he pounded his erection into Wendy's pussy and her innards grinded his length. It rubbed against her walls and by now, Wendy's blush covered her entire face. Her bright brown eyes shimmered brightly with lust as Naruto's swollen member jetted into her core and her womanhood grew tighter on him.

Wendy's orbs bounced as Naruto rammed his hardness into her and she moaned loudly. She began licking Naruto's earlobe and he groped her rear before moving his hands onto her breasts. He cupped the perky breasts and rubbed them together as they jiggled. Naruto started licking Wendy's neck as he toyed with her breasts and caressed them.

He backed Wendy against the wall of the bedroom as she kept her legs around his waist and the impacts of flesh echoed throughout the room. He pounded his throbbing manhood into Wendy's core and she bucked her hips as she rode him. Wendy trickled her fingers through Naruto's hair as he slammed his erection into her entrance and moaned at how tight she felt.

Naruto groaned as he pumped his throbbing cock into Wendy's wetness and her plump ass smacked on his lap. Wendy bucked her hips to sync with Naruto's powerful thrusts and he held onto her rear and Wendy's blush remained strong on her face as Naruto pounded into her inner tunnels and her tight insides rubbed on his erection.

To make Wendy's warmth become tighter on him, he squeezed the heaving orbs of flesh together and carefully bit into both of them. She moaned loudly as she felt Naruto's member deeply pummel into her wetness and thrash against her walls. Naruto's canines tenderly sank into Wendy's breasts as he bit into them and groped the orbs. Her eyes closed in pleasure and her lips expanded into an ultimately pleasured smile.

Naruto shook his head as he gnawed the mounds and thrust into Wendy's warmth. His hips jetted forward as he pummeled his manhood into her warmth and she still countered his mighty thrusts with her hips. He took his mouth off the mounds and pressed his lips against Wendy's. Bright cerulean eyes were greeted by shimmering brown ones as their tongues reunited and she rubbed the back of his neck.

Wendy held onto Naruto as he rammed his cock in her core and she bucked her hips in correspondence. She moaned into his mouth as they kissed and he groped her ample mounds as they jiggled. Later on, she felt Naruto's manhood twitch inside of her body and realized what this meant. She versed hips against Naruto's and their tongues dueled lustfully.

Naruto freed Wendy's breasts and this allowed her to press them against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Wendy and held her close to him as he pummeled his rod into her entrance. Their tongues coated one another with their respective saliva and they moaned deeply in their kiss. Wendy whimpered as Naruto's erection swelled up inside of her and her walls were nearing their release as well.

Finally, Wendy's warmth clamped down on Naruto's length and it spurted his warm semen into her toned belly. She broke the kiss to moan loudly as Naruto's cum flooded her innards and sprayed out of her. Once he was done, Naruto lowered himself onto the bed and allowed Wendy to unwrap her legs from him. She sat in the water and panted with her pleased smile still remaining while Naruto's release drained from her warmth.

"Naruto-kun you are amazing." Wendy simply said.

"Thanks, want to do it again." Naruto said and Wendy agreed without a second thought. The next moment Wendy was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed and Naruto was behind her and he began to tease the blue-haired woman by rubbing the head of his erection on her folds making Wendy blush in the process. He then gave Wendy a playful spank before sliding himself into her once more and Wendy didn't have to wait long before he began to pound into her.

Wendy closed her eyes in ecstasy while Naruto thrust into her core with his crotch smacking her ass with him holding onto it for great balance. Wendy moaned and screamed in pleasure at the top of her lungs and her breasts heaved as her body rocked back and forth from Naruto's relentless pounding and Wendy moaned with Naruto as he sent his hardness into her warmth.

Wendy's body followed Naruto's every thrust as her breasts swayed over the bed and she somehow managed to remain on all fours despite how the intense pleasure she was feeling from Naruto's pounding was causing her entire body to quake in lust. Naruto's crotch rapidly smacked into Wendy's plump ass as she moaned with lust dripping in her voice and she felt her lover place his chest on her back so he could start kissing her cheek.

Naruto cupped Wendy's breasts as they heaved and he fondled the jiggling orbs and bounced them in his hold and he moaned as the blue-haired woman's warm innards milked his cock and grinded it with each thrust. Wendy loudly moaned at this as she finally lost her balance and fell onto her front with Naruto's upper body still on top of her back while she placed her hands over the male blonde's to assist in the groping and teasing of her breasts.

Wendy caressed her breasts while Naruto pinched her erect nipples and she whimpered as she felt his length sharply hit her inner walls of flesh while he started licking her neck with his hot tongue and the slender woman only moaned at this as her high amount of lust and arousal only made her insides wetter and tighter and that worked perfectly for Naruto as he thrust into the moist area that surrounded his length.

Naruto let out a husky growl at how warm, wet and tight Wendy felt on the inside, and she moaned at how his cock filled her to her limits and his thrusts seemed to hit all of her pleasure spots at once as the friction controlled both of their movements with every single part of their bodies swaying with the brown-eyed woman's ass tapping her lover's crotch as it hit her rear over and over again.

Naruto licked the back of Wendy's ear and she heavily blushed at how warm his tongue felt on her ear and from the unbelievable pleasure she felt from his vigorous pounding before he started kissing her lower jaw and she tried kissing him in return but he was pounding into her so much and so good that she couldn't concentrate on him well enough, so she would have to wait before she could try kissing him.

Naruto fondled and rubbed Wendy's breasts together as they jiggled in his hold while he molded and caressed them intently. Wendy whimpered in pleasure as she felt Naruto length pummel deeply into her moist womanhood while she kept the position she was in steadily as her creamy ass smacked onto his crotch and he lustfully licked his lips for a moment at the feeling before focusing on licking her lower jaw.

Wendy moaned with Naruto as he slammed his powerful member inside her core while he drove his hips and manhood forward into the female Dragon Slayer while her eyes turned white with ecstasy and she held onto her breasts while her lover helped her grope them in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Naruto bounced the mounds in his hands as he caressed them gently with Wendy's pussy receiving his pounding erection that pummeled into her womanhood and he growled lustfully at how tight his lover felt as he rammed his manhood into her slender form. Wendy whimpered as she felt herself ready to come at any second and she continued fondling her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wrap around Naruto's raging length.

Wendy's blush remained strong on her face while she felt Naruto start to twist her nipples in opposite directions and she joined in the teasing of her ample bosom before she let out a loud scream and wrapped her womanhood around Naruto's member causing it to spasm and unleash a strong tidal wave of sperm into her body.

The two young lovers gritted their teeth together tightly as Naruto and Wendy moved their upper bodies up high in the air, finally allowing Wendy to turn her head in order for her to send her soft lips pressing against Naruto's as their cum drained down his member. The young lover's sweated as Naruto pulled his length out of Wendy's wetness and he sat down on the bed to wipe the sweat of his forehead with Wendy doing the same while sitting next to him.

"Hey Wendy-chan, mind standing back up for a minute?" Naruto asked

"Why Naruto-kun?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Trust me, you'll love this." Naruto said and she nodded before standing up again and he got up and stood behind her and he held up her leg and Wendy wrapped her arm around his shoulder setting the two of them up in a standing version of the spoons position and Naruto's member loomed near Wendy's warmth before he slid himself into her and once again began to thrust into her.

Wendy moaned loudly and her leg that was planted on the ground wobbled and quaked in pleasure as Naruto pummeled his erect member into her warm core and his free hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The blue-haired Dragon Slayer kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Naruto held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Wendy felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Naruto huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Wendy's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Wendy's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs and Wendy kept her arm wrapped around her lovers shoulder as she felt his rock hard cock pounding deeply inside her flat, toned stomach and her warm innards milked him with each thrust.

Wendy loudly moaned and her eyes darkened with lust and her body trembled in pleasure as Naruto's cock jetted inside of her warmth. The female Dragon Slayer whimpered as Naruto toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Naruto's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that, much like her own were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fueled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fueled battle for dominance. Wendy's right hand that was wrapped around his shoulders reached around and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Naruto's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Naruto's cock while grinding it as Naruto's hardness shot into Wendy's tight innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room once more as Naruto continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his dark haired lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Wendy placed her hand on Naruto's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Naruto and Wendy separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Naruto filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

Almost two seconds later, Naruto had Wendy on her back with her legs bent back and with Naruto pinning her legs down while once again thrusting into her warm core. Despite Wendy's initial discomfort at this position and feeling like her legs were going to break from being flexed like this, the pleasure from Naruto's pounding took away the pain and she began to buck her hips.

Wendy loudly moaned from the pleasure she felt as her spiky blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Wendy's long slender legs rocked and her breasts jiggled from the impacts of Naruto's thrusts as she continued to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Naruto's manhood pummeled into Wendy's fiery core and Wendy mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips in perfect sync with Naruto's powerful thrusts that rocked her body and sent her to another world. Naruto watched hypnotized as Wendy's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Wendy wrapped her toned arms around Naruto's strong back as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The blunette woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Naruto savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Naruto then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and began to caress and fondle them yet again. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Wendy to scream loudly as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member pushing her closer to the brink of ecstasy.

Wendy gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Naruto's. Wendy's tongue practically flew into Naruto's mouth and cerulean blue eyes gazed deeply into bright amber hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths as Naruto continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Naruto and Wendy pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Naruto continued to mercilessly pound into Wendy's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Naruto and Wendy continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

Wendy's eyes went white as Naruto filled her to the brim with his essence. Naruto panted with Wendy as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Naruto released Wendy's legs and pulled out of her before he pulled the covers over their heated bodies and gathered Wendy up into his arms. Naruto looked at his lover Wendy who had already faded into sleep with an ecstasy-filled expression on her face and Naruto kissed her before falling asleep with a smile on his own face.

_**~Years Later in Konoha~**_

Naruto and Wendy sat on the balcony of the Hokage Mansion as the two watched the sunset. The two had been married a few months after Wendy came back to Konoha with him after their wild night all those years ago. Although her fellow guildmates were saddened to see her leave, they were happy to see that she would be happy with her new lover Naruto.

"Hey Kaa-chan, Tou-san. Look over here." A voice shouted and Naruto and Wendy looked to see their twins Kushina and Mystogan with Natsu and Lucy's kids Layla and Drake followed closely by their parents.

Kushina and Mystogan both had blue hair and Kushina had her mother's eyes while Mystogan had his father's eyes. Layla was a spitting image of her mother, except with pink hair while Drake looked exactly like a younger version of his father.

"Natsu, Lucy how have you two been." Wendy said.

"We're hanging in there." Natsu said.

"How about you two. How've things been?" Lucy asked.

"We're doing great, and our kids are getting stronger every day." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but you guys are still way out of our league." Drake said smugly.

"Now I think that sound like a challenge." Mystogan said to his friend/rival.

"Sure is, do you guys accept?" Layla said.

"You're on." Kushina and Mystogan both said as they made their way to the backyard and their parents followed to watch their children in action.

"_**Hall of Fate: Resurrection" (Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection credits theme) **__from Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection OST begins playing_

"Let's go!" the four children shouted as they began to battle and their parents smiled while cheering them on.

* * *

Whew, I'm finally finished with this one. I hope you guys didn't mind me splitting this story up into three chapters, but I just felt it made more sense that way than to cram all this into one big story. I also hope you guys have enjoyed the fighting scenes as much as you enjoy the lemon scene as I have worked very hard to write this for you guys. And if you guys like this, then I may think about doing something similar to this in the future.

I hope you guys like the little surprise of me giving Naruto the Mokuton and giving Wendy her own Dragon Force and White Dragon Slayer modes. And for anyone wondering, these will be common traits for these two in future stories. Especially with Naruto having the Mokuton as my mentor Raptorcloak and I have some fun ideas planned for future stories.

Speaking of future stories, the next time you'll see Wendy will be in a three-way with Naruto/Wendy/Levy. As for Naruto, the next girl he'll be paired with in this series will be the other half of the Take Over Sisters Lisanna. But that won't be until March since I have three other lemons planned next month. BTW, I'm also considering adding Minerva to the Fairy Tail crossover series in case anyone was interested.

So I hope you all have enjoyed this one and don't forget to read and review.

AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…..CAUSE DARKCHILD316 SAID SO!

P.S. The stage for the final battle between Naruto and Wendy and Jellal and Meredy was inspired by Azazel's Chamber from _**Tekken 6**_.

Also I thought that if Naruto and Wendy ever did have a boy, she would name him Mystogan after her friend from Edolas.


End file.
